Of Prophecies and Painful Memories
by DFreddy3773
Summary: Yona grieves by remembering some of the happiest moments in her life. Too bad they're all in the past now, or so she thinks. If this smutty angst doesn't make you ugly cry then you're definitely one cold-blooded, heartless son-of-a-biscuit. Also, please refer to the "smut" in smutty for guidance on whether or not to read. (Tricks are for kids but this fic is not.)
1. Knocking on Death's Door

The door creaked as Yona pushed it open. She immediately stopped in her tracks not wanting to give away her position. It was very late, and she had already come this far. She wanted to go... alone.

She'd been trying to come in secret, but they'd always catch her wandering about and she'd half to play it off or change course. They'd never willingly let her come on her own. In fact, she knew if they could, they'd keep her from this place altogether - it wasn't healthy. She knew that. But it didn't matter their strength, _nothing_ would keep her from coming.

Yona quietly slipped in between the small opening of the cracked doorway, praying Shin-Ah's eyes were busy elsewhere - and it really was a prayer. After everything that had happened, everyone had been overbearingly observant of her. It was exhausting, like they were trying to compensate for one less pair of eyes.

If Yona did get this chance to go by herself, it would be a miracle and she was certain they'd never let it happen again.

She hesitated, waiting on baited breath in the dark. Thinking maybe they were right about her coming alone. She thought about turning tail and running back to safer parts of the castle, but she kept her feet planted firmly. Nothing would keep her. No amount of fear, agony, or concerned dragons would let her change her mind this time.

She swallowed hard, reaching to light one of the candles beside her.

'_Not even Hak can keep me from this place anymore.._.'

The thought stung her heart like a thousand needles. It hurt, hard. It made her chest ache with sadness - with a suffering no mortal man could ever endure. She had never thought she was King Hiryuu reincarnate, but she was certain this kind of pain was supposed to stop a normal person's heart. So why didn't hers?

Maybe this was Hak's way of trying to impose his will on her. The pain that was cutting her so deep and bleeding her of her willpower to move her legs even one step further was his way of keeping her from going where she shouldn't.

Even now, he was stronger than her.

But her desperation was making her do insane things and she, begrudgingly, inched deeper into the depths of the tomb.

Her candle illuminated just enough for her to see what lay ahead, lighting the way. She didn't really need it. Yona could have made it here if her eyes were gouged and all sensation was lost because her heart knew the way.

The walk felt long though there wasn't far to go, and the air was still - _dead_, like its residents. She came to a slow stop when she reached her destination. A set of shrines stood erect before her.

Ironic that at a time like this she felt like celebrations were in order. They'd hadn't been able to stop her this time - sneaking away had gotten easier. She didn't rejoice at that though, because there was a cause to every effect. And what caused her easy escapes now was not because she had suddenly become an agent of stealth.

Kneeling in front of the shrines, Yona bowed her head. The royal crypt was still a holy place and she'd pay her respects, even if she didn't believe in the gods anymore...

The statue farthest right was of a decorated dragon, the words '_The__ Great King Joo-Nam_' engraved at the base. Her grandfather's grave was polished and well cared for, but even protected by the palace walls, it was slowly wearing away. Nothing lived forever.

Next to it was a lion figure for Yuhon. Even after everything he'd done, her father had insisted that Yuhon have a shrine erected in his name. He was still family, after all. Only someone like her father would have insisted on a monument for his traitorous brother.

The next shrine was harder to look at, still. It was her father's. A smiling bear rested atop where his body lay. The sculped bronze shined even in this dark light. The statue was oddly comforting. The happy features somehow managing to twinge her heart with a warmness that had been lost on her in recent times.

_It does kind of feel like father's smiling at me. _Memories of her father brought her to lift the corner of her mouth in the first attempted-smile she'd had in well over a month. But the notion faded quickly as the dark shadows from the final grave lingered in the corners of her eyes like a haunting. The newly erected, obsidian tiger resting atop the shrine was waiting for her attention, ready to lunge and slice the last of her heartstrings. She couldn't ignore it much longer - the reason she even bothered to come here in the first place.

Yona breathed a ragged breath, lowering her head further. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

"Hak..." she choaked. She was pretty sure that if he could hear her, the strangled mess of noises that left her throat when she'd tried to say his name wouldn't have been coherent anyway.

'_You called for me, Princess..._?' The sound of his voice in her imagination was so vivid that she almost thought it was real. Only reality kept her from turning to look for him.

Rage filled her.

"WHY!" Yona screamed, her fingers digging into the silk robes at her knees.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The sound of his voice had felt too real, and she just couldn't take the tease - never could. It was maddening and it was making her crazy.

Remembering was making her crazy.

"Why couldn't you just follow my orders?!" She whispered.

She'd only ever given him four. Surely not too much to ask for, but also entirely more than she had deserved. It was enough for Yona to count on one hand. And he'd carried out all of them - failing only one...

Yona thought painfully about the first order she'd ever given Hak. It had been after he'd tried to dump her with Mundok and the other members of the Wind Tribe in Fuuga. She had panicked at the idea of losing him. She'd been too naive to see that feeling for what it really was back then. Everything had been too raw and unrefined. And in her desperation to not lose Hak, she'd ordered that he stay with her as her bodyguard.

She was flooded with a new wave of pain as she thought about the memories of them from so long ago. Gods, how she wished could turn back time and stay in the mountains with Hak and Ik-Soo and never leave.

_Then, maybe he'd still_-

She stopped herself quickly.

That train of thought was what she fought everyday to avoid. Lingering would do her no good. Instead, she thought about the second order she'd given Hak:

_teach her the sword_.

It had pained her to make him do yet another thing that he didn't want to do. She knew if he had his way, Hak would put her at the back of the formation and just make her passively wait for them to eliminate all her enemies. And as much as she wished she could do something he asked for _once_ in her life, she could not sit back. She had to stand and fight. That's what people were supposed to do... they fought for what they love. Even if the thing they they fight for - or the person they love - doesn't want them too.

And, with every swing of her wooden staff, Yona had been one step closer to protecting what was hers. She hadn't much after Soo-Won took the throne and her father, but she did have Hak and she'd never give up the one person she had left.

So with every spar they'd had, with every bruise he'd unwillingly given her, she'd thought she'd been that much closer to having the strength she needed to keep him safe but she'd been wrong. She hadn't been close. Not even. She would never have the power she needed to protect him. No amount could ever stop life from taking course - not even the strength of the gods that she'd been granted could have changed things.

She understood now why her father had ruled the way he did. Trying to protect his daughter by letting the country unintentionally crumble - using his force to try to keep people from hurting each other.

'_Father_,' she thought, '_not even the power of a king can free people from death's hands.' _

...That's what Ik-Soo had told her afterward. Yona figured it was supposed to be a comfort - to give her solice.

Well, it didn't.

She should have known years ago when Ik-Soo had said to her that the gods wouldn't come for Hak '_that_' night, that it had been a premonition and not a promise.

Stupid prophecies. Stupid Ik-Soo.

_Stupid Hak_...

Thinking about what Ik-Soo had told her brought Yona - tentatively- to the third order she'd given Hak. It had been an iteration of the first, but not like she'd ever meant before.

'_Stay with me.._.' the three words lingered in her mind and a tear slipped from the confines of her eyes. It was the calm before the storm. A drop from the flood ready to burst forth as she thought back to that precious day...

* * *

Hak and Yona had set out to visit Ik-Soo after everything was over. She'd left Yoon and the dragons at the castle in order to take care of some loose ends. She had to fix one last thing now that things were said and done. She planned on restoring one last peice of the puzzle, so she and Hak had left for Ik-Soo's place together to bring the priesthood back to life. It meant a lot to her.

She'd been more anxious setting off on this trip with Hak than any of their previous adventures together. As they'd rode horse back through the mountains of Fuuga, Hak's figure looming over her and brushing against her with every gallop, she had been stiff as a statue.

Things had felt... different.

She was acutely aware of his arms caging her, his massive thighs at her sides, and his hard chest pressing into her back as he held the reigns. The gentle force of their contact left her cheeks stained red. She felt guilty for mentally enjoying his touch. This had been what she'd wanted after all...

_He'd readied two horses for their travels, but, in some out of body preformance, she'd told him 'no' and gave one of the saddled horses back to the stable men._

_The incredulous look she'd earned from him afterward, left her feeling like she needed to explain the irrational decision._

"_No need to waste a good horse if it's just us."_

_"You're right, Princess," he responded, mootly, "Unless of course, the klutz of a priest decides to come back with us. Then, how do you propose the three of us return home?"_

_"Oh... right," she squirmed, obviously that was a stupid suggestion and she wasn't sure what had come over her to suggest it. She never made decisions about what they did or didn't need to travel before._

_She turned to go ask the stable man to ready another horse, but Hak grabbed her wrist before she could walk away._

_Sighing, he released her, "Its fine. No need to make them fetch another horse now. I'll get one once we get there."_

The slowing pace of their climb up the mountain brought her back from her thoughts. Hak took them in the direction of some of the nearby streams, probably ready for them to stop and start a fire. The sun was starting to set.

After they made camp, Yona had insisted on making their dinner. She was not about to let Hak feed her the poison that came about from his cooking exploits. Instead, she'd shot several birds, mostly for him since she wasn't too hungry. She only ate because she knew he'd make her.

He made her do a lot of things...

They sat quietly next to the fire. the night was cool and the radiating warmth was a comfort, both to the skin and to the soul. The smell of cooked meat lingered as they ate.

Hak's figure was lighting up across the flames, "You're cooking has gotten much better, Princess. I never thought you'd make anything edible."

Yona shot him a disapproving look. the grip on her birds leg tightening. He had no room to critize her skills. She may not have been Yoon, but it was a thousand times better than anything he could've made.

"You're one to talk. The meals you make look like they're ready to wander back into the woods!"

"They wouldn't do that if you ate faster," he retorted.

Yonas eyes narrowed and she threw the remaining peice of bird leg at him, hoping it would knock some respect and maybe gratitude into him. Hak dodged and glanced back at her, miffed.

He abruptly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Yona frowned, mildly irritated but pleased that he was in good spirits - it could sometimes be a rare occasion.

Hak was still chuckling, "You have the worst manners for a princess. And, your aim is horrible."

Her regard for his chipper demeanor was gone in an instant.

"I could've hit you if I wanted too! And, I'm your _queen_, not a princess anymore," she corrected, not caring in the slightest about formalities but just wanting to give him pause.

Hak was serious now.

"...You're right."

He stood and came to kneel in front of her, even like this he was still a bear of a man. The glint in his eyes stole her breath away.

"You are my queen," he declared, "My apologies for being anything less than that becoming of Your Majesty."

He bowed his head waiting in response, but his words were only making Yona irritated. She didn't want him to be formal, or to treat her like royalty. She didn't wan't to be his queen anymore. It was a hard realization that his her like one of his blows. After everything they'd been through and all the moments they'd shared, she wanted him to see her as something entirely different.

So she slapped him over the head.

"What the hell, Princess!" He growled, rubbing the back of his skull, "What was that for?!"

"...No..." Yona said defensively -inaudibly -feeling rather vulnerable, "I don't want to be... your queen... Hak."

Yona expected some kind of response from this but Hak remained silent at her words. His face unreadable.

She continued, "All this time I've been your princess, your object to protect, King Il's daughter... And I know I told you once that I wanted you to preserve that memory - to remind me who I was, but I don't want that anymore. Everyone else may see me as this nation's leader, but not you. No...I'm not your queen, Hak. To you, I want to be _just_ Yona..."

She thought about every moment they'd shared together - about the first night he'd saved her from the end of Soo-Won's blade and they'd fled the castle, about the times he had wielded his glave to slay her demons, about the nights he'd lain beside her when Yoon's protection wasn't enough, the times where their lips had met softly or in a hard crash of desperation. She thought about every time where hope was sure to be lost but she could never lose it because she knew he'd never fail her.

...because love never failed.

"Hak...?" She glanced at him, his expression still masked, but his muscles were tense.

He'd been waiting, listening -afraid that now she'd try to free him from his ties with her. She was deluded and seemed to think they were shackles but to him, they were his lifeline - a rope that pulled him from his ocean of sorrow and pain. He couldn't leave her. Not now, not _ever_. If she set him free like some caged bird, he'd fall from his perch and vanish. She was his wings. His life-blood. His heart. He knew it wasn't healthy but she was his everything. He couldn't survive for long without her.

"Yes, Yona?"

Her eyes widened as he spoke her name without reservation. She panicked at his sudden intimacy, all teasing gone from his expression. The fear that he might not want her afterall made Yona take away his choice in the most selfish decision she could ever possibly make.

"Hak, I just have one last order..."

His face feel slightly as he tried hard to hide his disappointment, "As you wish..."

Hak bowed his head and waited for her orders. Whether they were to leave her side or end his service to her he was ready. He would obey completely. He would find something else to live for eventually... he hoped.

She hesitated.

The wait was killing him inside. His poor heart could not take anymore waiting or restraint. He'd tucked away his feelings for so long that and locked them away so far inside himself that the true weight they carried had deceived him. Now that they were surfacing, he was afraid it would be too much for even him. Why did love have to be so painful? Why would'nt the gods show him mercy for once? He wanted this so bad, so desperately. He wanted to make her his, but he couldn't take any liberties she didn't willingly give.

"Stay with me."

...

_What?_

Hak looked up from his bowed stance at Yona, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. Disbelief was strewn across his face.

"Stay with me, Hak," Yona said again, "I thought I could be strong enough to set you free someday but even after all this time, I am still weak because I can't let you go. I need you with me, always. I love yo-"

Yona's words were cut short as Hak pressed his lips to hers, almost pushing them into the dirt.

Utter joy. That was what he felt after hearing her. It had been a spell that lifted the weight of all his fears from his chest. They had been heavier than he realized and the relief that replaced them had left him feeling like he was floating.

His mind was quickly captured when Yona's lips finally moved against his. Her small mouth parting for him, allowing him entry.

Hak deepened their kiss, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her small body. He embraced her with everything he had until Yona finally pulled away from his lips, gasping.

Breathing heavily, Yona marveled at how she once thought she'd never love again. She'd given her heart to a goddamn fool and there had been nothing left for him. But like a bone when it breaks, her heart had only grown back stronger, ready to support the weight of the love she carried.

She slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, "Come to bed with me?"

Hak's breath caught in his throat, "Yona, I don't think you know what you're-"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm asking, Hak."

He had no words in response. Yona could see his expression grow dark and his face become hooded but still, he said nothing.

When she was about to speak again, Hak grabbed her in his arms and lifted her, carrying them to where they had laid their blankets. Gently, he set her down letting his hands fall back to his sides.

For a moment, neither of them moved. The air around them was filled with silent desire. The threads of restraint unwinding.

Yona reached for his hands, pulling Hak above her and coming to rest against the soft cloth below. Her fingers traced the lines on his hardened jaw. Their was a burning in his eyes that could have set her on fire and the feeling of him to top of her was sparking a wave of heat through her body - unfamiliar and exciting.

She wanted him. All of him. She wanted him wound deep into every part of her life and into every facet of her being. She wanted to be lost in him, too.

"Please, Hak...?"

_How could he ever refuse her?_ His hands found their way to the ribbons holding her outfit together and he steadily pulled at their ties. The ends of her robes fell to the side, leaving only her bindings underneath. His rough hands traced along her sides, sending shivers down Yona's spine as his fingers passed over the exposed flesh. He slowly explored her body, roaming freely across her stomach, her hips, down her thighs, careful for now not to touch the more intimate parts of her body.

Seeing her like this was enough to put Hak's resolve to the test. A part of him wanted to pull away the rest of her bindings and ravish her, but instead he took his time to memorize every inch of her. He wanted to make sure that no part of her was left to his imagination. He would worship her body like the temple it was.

His continued exploits left Yona panting softly, wanting more. Her grip on his shoulders would tighten as he neared more sensitive parts of her, only to leave her unfulfilled as they retreated, never touching where she really wanted.

When she couldn't take another moment of his ministrations, she pulled him into a soft kiss - too shy to say she wanted him to touch her more and she hoped her kiss would tell him what her words couldn't.

She wasn't disappointed.

Haks fingers grazed the top of her breast, making her nipples harden against her wrappings. He tugged at the fabric and pulled it from her chest leaving her completely exposed from the waist up.

The chill of the night air against her breasts only made her nipples harden further. And when she felt Hak's hot mouth cover her left breast, she gasped.

His tongue flicked over the pert nipple, sending a shot of pleasure down her spine and she felt a pool of heat between her legs. When he repeated the swift motion again, a moan escaped her.

Yona's face reddened heavily, embarrassed at the sound. But Hak didn't stop, tending to her other breast with the brush of his thumb. The pleasure he was making her feel quickly banished any embarrassment she felt.

Yona's fingers strained for the band keeping Hak's robes together, but his long, lithe body made it hard for her to reach. As she fumbled with the ends, his hands caught hers.

"Would you stop trying to undress me, Princess?" A wicked grin flashed across his face, "I'm not through with you yet."

Yona blushed, trapped by his strong arms, and felt the need to bring herself to cover her chest - his words leaving her more exposed than her lack of clothing. He kept her pinned.

Hak _was_ teasing her but, in truth, he needed to stop her before she stripped him of his clothing and his self-control. He had to go slow to make sure he didn't scare or hurt her. He'd never forgive himself if he did anything that left her even just ill at ease.

After a moment to steel himself, Hak leaned in and kissed Yona tenderly.

Moving slowly to undo the bindings that covered her most intimate parts. He could feel her speratic breath against his lips as his fingers pulled the last of her coverings away from between her legs.

He deepend their kiss and let his hand come to rest at the apex of her hip, trying to quell her nervousness by offering her this moment of pause before going any farther.

He grunted as she abruptly pushed him off her.

Yona was no coward and after all this time, she still hadn't learned to listen. She pressed him against the ground and decidedly pulled at the strings of his robes.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, Hak."

There was a moment of shock when she finally pulled the ties away from his body, but then Hak grinned wildly. Yona was sexy when she got bossy. He liked it but he could see her triumph fading as she undressed him slower, and slower.

When she had him down to only a few threads, her pace came to a almost halt. Her fingers played at the hems of the fabric concealing his manhood, nervous. He reached for the cloth himself, and without looking away from her, slowly pulled it aside.

Just when Yona thought her skin couldn't redden further, Hak lay naked in front of her forcing more color to rise in her cheeks. He was calm and unafraid. He watched her watching him with steady eyes.

_He's so... so manly_, Yona thought to herself.

Hak was muscular and a little hairy, but she found that oddly arousing. She reached for him, wanting to feel what she observed with her eyes. When her hand kissed his well-formed abdomen, Hak let out a sharp puff of air. His calm facade vanishing quickly at her touch.

Yona liked what it did to him. She liked seeing him wince or writhe as she explored his body. Her hand came to play at the base of his erection, hesitating. She inched her way around and brushed fer finger from the base to the tip, making Hak grit his teeth. It was soft and hard at the same time, a curious thing.

The pleasure he felt when she gripped his shaft and gently stroked him was blinding. His cock wept and his hands fisted at his sides.

Watching Hak come undone under her touch was doing strange things to Yona. She had never felt like she held so much power over him, but she was excited that she could make him feel this way.

She had a strange urge, watching her hand move on him... Yona leaned in closer, almost contemplating something...

The hot feeling of her wet mouth over the tip of his cock was so unexpected Hak bucked his hips. He hadn't thought she'd-

"God... Yona," he groaned, her mouth taking him further, the sweet sensation of her hot breath and her soft lips sliding over him.

After a few more exploratory bobs of her head, he was seeing white. Hak cursed. He was not about to come before having his way with her. He reached for her and pulled her back beneath him. She could play more later.

His hand parted her legs gently, tracing down her thigh. He found his way to her soft folds, gently opening her and running his fingers across her sweet center. The feeling of his touch was too much and Yona reached again for his hands, but he easily dismissed her, her efforts strained by the feeling of his expert fingers against her sex.

He wasn't teasing her now. Hak rubbed her clit once, twice. Again. The pleasure jolting through her with a force that left her at his mercy, for which he'd had none.

He slowly pressed his index fingers into her warm, wet entrance and out again. Her head falling back, a broken moan escaping her. He pushes them back in and stills but she can't. She's close now. Her hips rock against his fingers helplessly.

Hak watches the scene before him of his princess shamelessly moving against his fingers, humping his hand like she just can't help herself. Its absolutely powerful.

He is so hard from the image that it hurts. If he doesn't find release soon, he's certain there will be further damage. He slides his fingers from her and she whines at the loss.

Hak moves over her. His looming figure pressed against her nubile body, his member resting at her thigh. And despite their sudden movements only seconds ago, they are both frozen.

Yona's breathing is ragged. No longer from her pending realise, but from this moment. She tries to resist the flutter in her chest but she can't help being a little scared now.

"I'll be gentle, Yona," his eyes are soft; a trace a wariness lingers in them, "But it still might...hurt."

He says it like its killing him inside and she is quick to pull him into a soft, forgiving kiss.

"I want to do this with you."

His concern is quelled by the love with which she reassures him. She is ready. He takes his shaft in hand and slowly, gently parts her.

Her heat hits him immediately and he's melting, pressing further slightly. She feels so good and it is difficult to not thrust deeper. He looks at her only to see her wince a little and stops.

"Its fine," she huffs, "keep...keep going..."

He can't help but love her resolve.

He leans in to whisper in her ear, "Relax, Yona, or I'll make you."

And now she's incapable.

With her legs splayed, Hak between her - _in_ her - filling her and making her realize how empty she was. She knows she can't ever be without him. Her walls clench around him at the thought of their parting and he groans.

He needs to be fully in her before he loses his mind. He pushes deeper, until she slowly takes in all of him. They both lie still for a moment adjusting to the sensation of their union. Their connection feels ethereal, sacred, _right_.

"I'm going to move now, princess," he tells her.

Hak slowly pulls out and thrusts back in, repeating the process.

Yona gasps. Lying still with Hak's length inside her had felt strange but his continued thrusts were igniting her nerves. As he continues to take her in slow, shallow strokes. A wave of pleasure floods her.

He feels so good and before she knows it, she's wrapping her legs around him, and pulling him closer, needing more.

"Hak..."

He doesn't relent. His pace is steady, teasing almost and she's panting.

"Hak, please..."

She doesn't even know what shes asking for but she knows this isn't enough and the sound of his name leaving her lips is so hot that Hak can't help but grant her wish.

He pulls out and slams into her again and again. Her hips undulate and her walls pulse against him. She feels like heaven encasing him and he's seeing stars.

"God... Yona, you feel... so good..."

He's coming undone listening to her soft moans as he trusts into her. God only knows how many times he's thought about this before.

His pelvis claps against her clit at rapid pace and that, coupled with the fullness on his length peircing her over and over, is pushing her to the edge. The shear amount of pleasure that is filling her is too much.

Hak feels her throb against him. He can tell she's about to come. Her eyes widen, apprehension filling her.

"Ha- Hak!"

"Its alright, Yona," he pants against her neck, kissing her softly and driving into her.

"Come for me."

At his words, her body peaks. A riotous flow of ecstacy surges through her and she's gone. Her sex clamps him tightly, milking him again and again until he's spurting hard and filling her with his seed. He moans deeply, pushing through a few more thrusts to maintain their high until he's completely spent.

Soon they both lay gasping, reeling from the aftershocks of orgasm. Yona pulls Hak into a soft kiss that lingers. He only breaks away when he begins to grow soft within her, rolling off her and pulling her to his side.

They stay entangled. Yona rests on his chest, comforted by his still racing heart. The wind whose chill once favored them, now makes her shiver. Hak reaches for his outter most robe and pulls it over her body in a makeshift blanket.

He takes this moment to relish holding her close. The smell of her fiery hair is mixed in with the remaing traces of sex. Its a heady combination that leaves him full of longing.

He's truely a lucky man.

Yona rests on his chest, eyes closed. Her breathing is even and he feels she is on the verge of sleep. Fine with him. He will keep watch. More time to drown in his happiness.

He truly could not be happier. All he wanted in this life was to be with her, whatever that entailed and this was by far the best of any outcome.

She wanted strength, her kingdom, and her people. He was happy to get them for her, it was of little consequence for him. If she would have wanyed anything else, he would have got it for her, too, because in the end all he wanted was her happiness.

A life for Yona was enough but a life _with_ Yona was everything.

He felt like his Majesty Il would look down and smile upon them right now. He'd had more faith in this outcome than Hak ever had and that only made Hak more certain that his Majesty had more hidden behind that smiling mask than anyone knew.

"Mmm... Hak?" Yona stirred on his chest.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think its funny?"

"What's funny?"

"Well, this-" she sat propped on her shoulders, "you and me. How people change? You used to tease me at the castle and pull my hair...remember? Now look at us... "

He remembered like it was yesterday.

"I still intend on teasing you every chance I get," his wicked grin returning.

"You're so mean, Hak," she pouted.

Why couldnt he just be normal. She hated when he joked with her - mostly because deep down she knew she secretly liked it. She was just too stubborn to admit to herself that when he left her cheeks red it also left her heart full.

"That aside, nothing has changed for me, Princess," Hak interuppted her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've always felt something for you," he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, but Yona was surprised both at his candor and the meaning of his words.

"How come you never told me?"

Hak looked a her, rather serious now, "You weren't ready."

He was right. If he'd told her long ago, she wouldn't have been able to love him like she did. Her heart still fractured had needed his tender care. He had waited until he'd repaired every peice. And though Yona was grateful for him now, she couldn't help but mourn the years lost to his work and paitence.

"I'm ready now, Hak..." She said brushing her lips against his.

"Better be."

He rolled to his place above her and she accepted him like the final peice of a puzzle. He kissed her harder running his hands along her sides, ready to make up for lost time - over and over until the sun rose.

* * *


	2. Window of Hope

_under_ _construction_*

Will be uploaded in a few days concluding this short one-shot.

Thanks for understanding!


End file.
